


Pour le mieux

by P_L_Johns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_L_Johns/pseuds/P_L_Johns
Summary: (Post 9x03) Dean demande à Castiel de partir, et cela lui brise le coeur. Mais c'est pour le mieux. Il doit réussir à s'en convaincre.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pour le mieux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les lecteurs ! Alors, je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'années de retard, mais j'ai commencé SPN relativement récemment, et je suis tombée trop profondément en adoration devant la magie qu'est Destiel pour me réfréner d'écrire un petit OS à leur sujet avant d'être à jour. Je me permets donc, en toute ignorance de ce qui se passe après la saison 9, de poster un petit OS post 9x03, parce que cet épisode m'a brisé le coeur.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira, malgré le décalage horaire !

\- Que veux-tu dire, « je ne peux pas rester » ?

Le regard de Castiel était tellement blessé, trahi, que Dean failli balayer ses mots. Failli prétendre que Cas avait mal entendu. Qu'il avait voulu dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici, dans la librairie, à manger des tacos. La graisse n'était pas bonne pour les livres. Il y'avait tant d'excuses que Dean aurait pu utiliser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors que la vie de Sammy était dans la balance. Si Cas restait, Ezequiel partait. Si Ezequiel partait, Sam mourrait. Dean avait déjà fait beaucoup pour éviter de perdre son petit frère – il pourrait bien supporter de trahir son meilleur ami.

\- Cas, c'est trop dangereux pour toi ici, tenta-t-il maladroitement de justifier.

\- Dean, je t'assure que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour me masquer aux anges. Je ne vous mettrais jamais en danger intentionnellement.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel s'étaient fait suppliant. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pourrait-il ? Dean lui avait laissé croire que tout allait s'arranger. Lui avait laissé croire qu'ils pourraient être ensemble, en sécurité, être enfin la famille qu'ils avaient toujours mérité d'être.

Dean chercha comment répondre. Cas ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Dean… Est-ce parce que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ? Parce que je ne pourrai plus vous être utile ?

\- Non ! Mon dieu, Cas, non.

Dean se laissa tomber dans la chaise face à l'ange déchue. Il aurait voulu avoir les mots, savoir comment mentir pour rassurer Cas, pour se rassurer lui-même. Mais Cas ne parut pas le croire, et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il se pencha en avant et posa une main sur le genou de son ami. Comme si le contact allait réussir à convaincre Cas là ou ses mots avaient échoué.

\- Ecoute-moi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi tu dois partir, mais je ne peux pas Cas. Je ne peux pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur que Cas fasse une bourde et révèle la vérité à Sam, de la même manière qu'il lui avait révélé son année passée sans âme. Peut-être parce que Dean avait déjà peur d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision, en acceptant l'offre de Zeke, et qu'il ne supporterait pas que Cas le mette devant ce fait.

Le regard de Cas s'attendrit, mais la douleur et la confusion ne le quittèrent pas. Doucement, il posa le bout des doigts sur la main de Dean.

\- Dean, est-ce qu'il y'a un problème ? Je peux aider, je sais que je ne suis plus ce que j'étais mais…

\- Arrête avec ça, s'agaça le chasseur. Tu es toujours toi. Et si tu pouvais aider, je te dirais tout Cas. Mais je ne peux pas te mettre davantage en danger.

\- Tu veux me forcer à partir pour me protéger ?

Cas retira sa main. Dean s'efforça de ne pas se sentir blessé, et laissa la sienne glisser du genou de son ami.

\- Dean, je ne suis en sécurité nulle part. J'ai une marque sur ma tête. Quitte à être en danger, je veux être avec toi. Je veux aider. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le ton de Castiel s'était fait commandant, réminiscence d'une grandeur qu'il avait perdue. Dean baissa les yeux.

Cas détourna le regard, et soupira.

\- Ou sois au moins honnête et admets que tu ne veux juste pas de moi ici. Et je comprends, Dean, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Tu t'es fait un chez-toi ici. Je comprends que tu préfères le réserver à toi et Sam. Si j'ai appris une chose en étant humain, c'est que rien n'est plus précieux qu'un chez-soi. C'est ton droit de vouloir le préserver.

\- Cas, interrompit Dean. Tu es de la famille. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si je pouvais te laisser rester, je le ferais. Crois-moi, personne ne veut plus que moi te garder ici.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Cas, et Dean se mordit la langue. Il en avait trop dit, tout en s'arrangeant pour ne pas en dire assez. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser croire à l'ex-ange qu'il n'était pas voulu.

Dean savait, à quel point ce genre de rejection faisait mal. C'était après tout sa main que Cas avait repoussée, à la sortie du Purgatoire.

Il avait fermé les yeux en repensant à ce souvenir douloureux. Il tressaillit et les rouvrit brusquement lorsque Cas posa sa main sur sa joue.

Dean sut qu'il avait fait une erreur en ouvrant les paupières lorsque son regard plongea directement dans les prunelles bleues de Cas. Il pouvait y lire l'incompréhension, la pointe de douleur, mais aussi tellement d'affection. Cas n'avait jamais été doué, dès qu'il s'agissait de cacher ses émotions. Ses sentiments s'étaient toujours lus dans ses yeux. Dean aurait voulu les ignorer, pourtant. Ils rendaient tout tellement compliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. Je partirai, d'accord ? Ne te torture pas avec ça.

Et Dean aurait voulu avoir la force de ne pas reposer sa joue sur la main de son ami, aurait voulu ravaler le sentiment de profonde reconnaissance qu'il éprouva alors. Cas n'allait pas insister. Dean allait pouvoir laisser là cette conversation, et recommencer à prétendre que le départ de Cas ne le déchirait pas.

Cas caressa sa pommette avec son pouce. Et Dean craqua.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir partir, murmura-t-il.

Et il se haït pour son ton tremblant et ses yeux humides.

Cas hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et je ne veux pas partir. Et ce n'est pas juste parce que la pression de vos douches me manquera.

Cas avait tenté une plaisanterie, et Dean lui était reconnaissant du sourire que cela lui arracha.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se dégager du touché de son ami, il y'a plusieurs minutes déjà. Mais Cas allait partir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour être sûr de le voir en sécurité. Cas allait partir, alors que Dean venait de l'avoir vu mourir. Cas allait partir, et Dean se sentait déjà seul.

Alors Dean prit l'autre main de Castiel entre les siennes.

\- Cas, promets-moi que tu appelleras, au moindre problème. Ou même sans problème. Je ne peux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. S'il te plait, ne disparais pas. Ne me fais plus te voir mourir. Je t'ai déjà perdu tellement de fois.

Cas laissa sa main retomber de la joue de Dean, et ce dernier essaya de ne pas être déçu.

\- J'essaierai, Dean.

Et dans les yeux bleus, Dean pouvait voir que Cas n'y croyait pas. Qu'il se savait en danger à la seconde où il mettrait un orteil hors du bunker. Mais qu'il irait, volontairement, parce que Dean lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas besoin de raisons, d'explications.

Et c'était injuste. Injuste que Cas soit déjà prêt à se sacrifier, injuste que Dean ait à le sacrifier.

Perdu dans un mélange de détresse, de culpabilité, de douleur et de colère, Dean fit la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il fit ce qu'il avait voulu faire, avant d'aller faire face à Lucifer et Michael. Ce qu'il avait voulu faire, durant les instants où, après avoir renvoyé les âmes au Purgatoire, il avait semblé que Cas allait s'en sortir. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire, bien avant de quitter le Purgatoire.

Il fit ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire à chaque fois qu'il avait cru avoir perdu Cas pour de bon.

Il l'embrassa.

L'angle était étrange, et Cas écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire.

Ses mains lâchèrent celle de Cas, et l'une d'elle agrippa la nuque de son ami. Les mains de Cas glissèrent timidement sur ses épaules, et Dean grogna quand il se mit à répondre au baiser.

Son manque d'expérience ne se faisait pas sentir. Dean se demanda brièvement si le premier baiser de Cas avec April avait été tout aussi bien mené, ou si elle lui avait appris. Une bouffée de jalousie lui monta à la tête, et Dean se glissa sur ses genoux, face à Cas qui était toujours assis, pour se presser plus proche de lui. Il rompit enfin le baiser, et faillit presque replonger directement lorsqu'il vit le regard brillant de Cas. Il se recula légèrement, toujours à genoux entre les jambes de Castiel.

\- C'était… inattendu.

La voix de Cas était rauque. Et Dean en fut étrangement satisfait. Puis la gêne s'empara de lui, et il se racla la gorge. Il voulu retirer sa main de la nuque de Cas, mais ce dernier la saisit au vol et la maintint contre son épaule.

\- Inattendu, mais pas malvenu, corrigea t'il.

\- C'est déjà ça, sourit Dean.

\- Depuis combien de temps … ?

Dean soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le début, peut-être ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'interroger, tu ne faisais que disparaître. Je ne faisais que te perdre.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean.

Dean secoua la tête, balayant l'excuse.

\- Et maintenant que je pourrais te garder ici, en sécurité, savoir enfin où tu es, je dois te forcer à partir. Et ça me tue, Cas, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Cas posa doucement son front contre celui de Dean, et fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- Je te fais confiance pour avoir tes raisons de vouloir mon départ. Mais « ça me tue » aussi. Il n'y a nulle part ou je veux être plus qu'à tes cotés, Dean.

\- Tu deviens sentimentale, grimaça le chasseur.

Cas sourit. Dean prit une décision.

\- Tu peux rester pour la nuit. Non, tu vas rester pour la nuit.

Cas eut un sourire en coin, et Dean était certain qu'il n'avait jamais souri ainsi avant d'être humain.

\- Vas-tu me faire visiter ta chambre ?

Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris par la proposition à peine masquée.

\- Si tu veux ?

\- Je veux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je veux.

Dean se leva, et tira Cas par la main pour qu'il le suive. Il l'attira à lui, et murmura :

\- Je sais. Crois-moi, je sais.

Et si cette nuit-là, Sam choisit stratégiquement d'abandonner sa chambre pour aller dormir à l'autre bout du bunker, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Et si Dean faillit plusieurs fois murmurer dans l'oreille de Cas qu'il pouvait rester, qu'il pourrait toujours rester, qu'il avait besoin qu'il reste, personne n'avait à le savoir.  
Et si Cas prit une photo d'un Dean endormi avec son nouveau téléphone, ce n'était que pour avoir une image associée à son nom dans son répertoire.

Et lorsque le lendemain arriva, et que Dean agrippa la manche de Cas, et qu'ils se promirent de ne pas se faire de promesses, leurs deux cœurs se brisèrent un peu.

Mais c'était pour le mieux. C'était toujours pour le mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila voila, j'espère ne pas trop avoir agresser vos beaux yeux !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ( mais sans spoiler, n'oubliez pas que pour moi, on est toujours en 2014 XD )
> 
> Bye les lecteurs !


End file.
